Scooby Dooby Dragon Ball Super Z
by Feyth
Summary: Inspired by a thread on the DBSZ message board, this is a parody fic which entails a "groovy" crossover between the worlds of Dragon Ball Super Z and Scooby Doo. The fifth and final chapter has been posted. ^_^
1. That Dog Can Talk?

Scooby Dooby DBSZ : Episode 1

**Episode 1: That Dog Can Talk?**

"Gee, Freddy. We sure have been driving for a long time."

"Like, yeah, Freddy. Daphne is right. We've been driving for, like, ever, and Scooby and I are starting to get hungry." 

Fred glanced up at the rear-view mirror, looking at Shaggy and Scooby Doo. "You two are ALWAYS hungry." He muttered. "Anyway, we wouldn't have to drive around aimlessly if Velma had brought the map." 

"But, I did bring the map, Freddy." Velma defended. "You just ignored me when I said we should take that right turn at Albe--" 

"Oh well." As always, everyone ignored poor Velma. "We need to stop soon, Freddy! This weather is torture to my hair!" Daphne complained. 

Velma frowned. "Ahem," she cleared her throat, but nobody seemed to notice. "JENKIES!" She exclaimed, and all attention was on her. 

"Velma said 'jenkies'!"  
"What is it Velma?"  
"Relma? Is rere food?" 

Velma smirked slightly. "No, Scooby. There isn't food. But, there's a road sign up ahead. It looks like we're about to enter a city." 

Velma was, of course, correct. Not too far ahead of them was a road sign reading: 

**"NOW ENTERING SATAN CITY NEW HOPE CITY. POPULATION 10,314."**

"Satan City?" Shaggy gulped. "That's, like, not a good thing, is it?" 

"Rhat rounds scrary!" Scooby Doo agreed. 

"Oh, don't be such chickens." Daphne scolded. "'Satan' is crossed out. The name of the place is New Hope City." 

"It was probably just some kids playing a prank." Fred added. 

Driving their psychadelic van, the "gang" headed towards New Hope City. 

--- 

As the gang drove down the main street of New Hope City, the citizens looked at the funky colored van with both curiosity and something akin to awe. 

"Like, you'd think they'd never seen a van with a bunch of mystery-solving teenagers before." Shaggy commented as he waved to one of the people on the street. 

"Rand Rooby roo?" Scooby asked. 

"Yes, and Scooby too." Shaggy replied. 

"Hey, gang! Look there!" Fred took a sharp right turn and pulled into the parking lot of a large dome-shaped building. Billowing black smoke seemed to rise out of the back of the building. "It looks like there's some trouble." 

"Let's investigate!" Velma exclaimed! 

Scooby and Shaggy stuck their heads out the window, sniffing at the air. "Like, yeah! Let's investigate that groovy smell!" 

As the gang headed around the building, they saw that it wasn't anything unusual which was causing the smoke; it was, as Scooby and Shaggy suspected, a large barbeque, grilling all sorts of delicious food. 

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!"  
"Roh boy, roh boy, roh boy!"  
Shaggy and Scooby ran towards the stranger (with purple hair!) who was flipping burgers on the grill. 

The purple-haired man blinked, looking up at the teenager and dog that were running towards him. "Eh? Can I help you?" He asked the two. 

Shaggy and Scooby produced napkins from thin air, tying them around their necks. From the same mysterious place the napkins came from, they produced plates. 

The young man with the purple hair couldn't help but chuckle at the two. "Okay, okay. I get the idea." He said, filling Scooby and Shaggy's plates. "You're not from around here, are you?" Scooby and Shaggy didn't have time to answer; before he could blink, the two had scarfed down their hamburgers and were holding out their plates for more. "You must have traveled a long way. You sure are hungry!" 

Velma, Daphne, and Fred approached their hungry friends and Trunks. "Sorry about Shaggy and Scooby Doo." Fred apologized. "They have endless appetites." 

A blue-haired girl, who had just emerged from the building with more burgers to cook, giggled at the strangers. "Well, then! Your friend and his dog will fit in just perfect here!" 

"Still, we don't mean to intrude..." Daphne apologized. She elbowed Fred, who was googling the blue-haired girl. "Right, Freddy?" 

"Huh? Oh, right." 

The blue-haired girl smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry! Let me introduce myself. My name is Bulma, and this," she gestured to the purple-haired man, "is my son, Trunks." 

"It's nice to meet you both." Velma said with a smile. 

"Hey, everybody!" Bulma called to the others who were scattered about. They all looked up. "We've got some visitors!" 

"I'm Freddy."  
"I'm Velma."  
"I'm Daphne. The guy stuffing his face is Shaggy, and that's his dog, Scooby Doo." 

"It's very nice to meet you all." A slender blonde stood, slipping an arm around Trunks's waist. "I'm Juuhachi-gou." 

"Well, Freddy, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo! Let me introduce you to everyone!" Bulma beckoned the group to follow her. 

"This is my husband, Vegeta, and our daughter Bra." Vegeta grunted something of a greeting and Bra curtsied. 

Daphne leaned over to Velma. "Who names their child after undergarments?" She whispered. Velma shrugged. 

Shaggy and Scooby scrambled up to Vegeta, licking their lips. "Like, hey. Are you going to eat that burger?" Shaggy asked. Vegeta looked up at the boy and his dog with an ice-cold glare. Shaggy and Scooby proceeded to pass out. 

"Ah, and here's my friend Son Gokou!" Gokou waved cheerfully. "And this is his wife Chichi and over there is his son Gohan and Gohan's wife, Videl. The cute little girl you see is Son-kun's granddaughter, Pan." Gohan and Pan were too busy eating to pay the newcomers any mind, but Chichi and Videl bowed respectively to the gang. 

Bulma continued to lead the group around. "Here we have Goten-kun, Gokou's other son, and his girlfriend, Marron-- who is Juuhachi-gou's daughter."  
"Nice to meet you!" Goten exclaimed with a wink to Velma, which caused the girl to blush.  
"Welcome!" Marron added. 

"Oh, okay." Bulma said. "Here's the last of our happy group! Rinriku and Juuroku-gou." 

Shaggy and Scooby, who had just regained conciousness, took one look at the massive Juuroku-gou and immediately attempted to take refuge from in Rinriku's mohawk. 

"Hey, get out of there you two!" Rinriku laughed. "Juuroku-kun won't hurt you!" 

"Re ron't?" Scooby asked.  
"Are you sure?" Shaggy added.   
"Rhew! Rhat a rerief!" Scooby sighed. Shaggy nodded in agreement. 

"You can understand what that dog's saying?" Goten mused.  
"Sure." Fred replied.  
"We all can." Added Velma. 

"Pot-heads." Marron muttered. 

---- 

_How did Scooby and the gang wind up in New Hope City? How will they get back?_  
_Join us next time for **Episode 2: Vegeta Said 'Jenkies'! There Must Be A Clue!**_


	2. Vegeta Said 'Jenkies'! There Must Be A C...

Scooby Dooby DBSZ : Episode 2

**Episode 2: Vegeta Said 'Jenkies'! There Must Be A Clue!**

"They've been in there for hours."

"Just be patient, Freddy. You know how Velma is; Mr. Trunks says that Ms. Bulma is the same way, if not worse."

Fred and Daphne sat together at the table on the patio outside of Bulma's lab. Shaggy and Scooby Doo had just finished taking a tour of the kitchen and, sitting on a bench in the shade, were enjoying five plates of sandwiches--each. Much of the group that had been around for the picnic had gone home but a few, like Gokou, Goten, Juuhachi-gou, and Marron, stayed behind. 

Bra and Marron talked to each other in low voices, glancing over at Shaggy and Scooby Doo occasionally and giggling. Vegeta leaned against the wall, scowling as always, and Gokou stood near the King of the Saiya-jin with his arms crossed, tail twitching behind him. Trunks leaned against one of trees, frowning furiously as Goten laughed and talked with him.

Juuhachi-gou sat down in the chair next to Daphne and offered her a smile. Daphne looked to the blonde, returning the smile the best she could. "What's this 'fusion' that Goten keeps talking about to Mr. Trunks?" She asked.

Juuhachi-gou laughed softly. "You don't want to know."

"You know," Daphne changed the subject, "I love your outfit."

Juuhachi-gou smiled. "Thank you. Yours is very pretty, too." She leaned in, whispering so that Fred couldn't hear the next part. "You need to tell your boyfriend to lose that scarf around his neck, though."

"B-boyfriend?!" Daphne stammered, her face turning bright red. "He's not..." 

"Ah, I see." Juuhachi-gou patted the red-head comfortingly on the shoulder. "The scarf is to hide all the hickeys." Daphne's jaw dropped, and Juuhachi-gou laughed. "I'm kidding, of course." Daphne just stared at her.

Slowly, the doors to the lab opened, and Bulma and Velma stepped out. "It's all too strange." Bulma said with a sigh. "We've decided to take a break. We're going to continue our research tomorrow."

Velma took a seat next to Fred and sighed. "It's so strange. We were following the road like we normally do." She said. "We were in a forest, when suddenly we went over a hill and the forest was gone. We were in the middle of a wasteland."

Bulma nodded. "That is strange. There's not a forest anywhere near New Hope City.

Velma stood up, her hand placed thoughtfully on her chin, and paced back and forth. She stopped for a moment, looking up at Vegeta. _'Everyone looks so strange here. So different, like they're from another world.' _Velma blinked at her own thought.

"Wait, wait a minute! What if... Jenkies!"

Vegeta, who was the only one who heard Velma, quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "Jenkies?" He repeated loudly.

Fred and Daphne looked up, almost as if trained to hone in on that one special word.

"Vegeta said 'jenkies'!" Fred exclaimed.

"There must be a clue!" Daphne added with excitement.

"Jenkies?" Goten asked, looking at Trunks with a confused expression on his face. "That's not something you can eat, is it?" Trunks snorted.

"I didn't say it! The girl with the glasses did!" Vegeta roared. 

Bulma snickered softly at her husband's ill-temper. "Don't mind him, Velma-chan. Go on, tell us what's up."

Velma cleared her throat, pushing up her glasses. "I think that somehow, while in that forest, we passed though an inter-dimensional gate. In other words, the reason we can't find out way home is because our home doesn't exist here. We're from another dimension!"

"It's about time." A gruff voice spoke up from behind everyone. "Even Goten could have figured that out quicker." Everybody turned to see Piccolo standing not too far away, arms folded over his chest, his long white cape billowing in the breeze.

"M-m-m-MONSTER!" Shaggy and Scooby Doo screamed in unison. They scrambled to their feet, running away as fast as they could. Shaggy tripped, landing in Bra's arms. "S-save meeee!" He wailed.

"Rave me, roo!" Scooby begged, jumping into Marron's arms. Marron and Bra looked at each other and, giggling, dropped the two.

"Piccolo-san isn't a monster." Bra assured them. "He's one of us. A friend, like Juuroku-gou."

Shaggy and Scooby both heaved a sigh of relief. The boy and his dog stood up, dusting themselves off. Still nervous at the sight of the Demon King, they backed away nervously, until they were standing behind Fred and Daphne.

"The question is," Bulma spoke up, "how do we get you back to your dimension?"

The gang looked around as the others' eyes lit up and they all shouted, even Piccolo, in unison, "THE DRAGONBALLS!"

"It's worth a shot. Dende's dragon balls are pretty damned powerful." Piccolo stated. Gokou nodded in agreement.

"With so many of us, it'll be easy to find all seven in no time!" The father of the Legendary exclaimed.

Bulma took a moment to explain what the dragon balls were to the gang.

"Well, then..." Fred said with a smile.

"Let's split up, gang!" Goten cheered, excitedly. 

"Hey... That's my line." Fred frowned.

"Your line?" Juuhachi-gou asked. "What do you think this is? A cartoon?" She shook her head with distaste. "Pot heads." She muttered to herself.

------

_Will the DBSZ crew and the gang be able to find the Dragon Balls? Will Scooby die of hunger?_  
_Join us next time for **Episode 3: Search For The Dragon Balls ( Let's Split Up, Gang!)**_


	3. Search For The Dragon Balls ( Let's Spli...

Scooby Dooby DBSZ : Episode 3

**Episode 3: Search For The Dragon Balls (Let's Split Up, Gang!)**

"Everyone, take one of these Dragon Radars, and we'll all look for the dragon balls." Bulma instructed as she proceeded to hand out the palm-sized radar devices to everyone.

"How should we do this?" Velma asked. "Your technology and abilities seem to be much greater than ours."

"It's easy. We'll split up so that each of you is with one of us." Trunks offered with a smile.

"How about I go with Miss 18?" Daphne suggested. 

Fred furrowed his brow. "Daph-NE..." He whined.

"Oh, Freddy. Grow up." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Freddy can go with Trunks-kun." Goten suggested. Trunks nodded. "And Otou-san can take Shaggy, Onii-chan can go with Velma, Bulma-san and Vegeta-san can go together, Bra-chan can go with Scooby Doo, and I'll go with Marron!"

Marron took Goten by the arm, pulling him to the side. "Goten, dear," she said in a low voice. "This is not a Hanna/Barbera cartoon. You are not Freddy. I am not Daphne--and we are not even going to DISCUSS what we are NOT doing when we split off together." 

Goten smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, hai."

"Well, gang. Let's split up and find those dragonballs!" Daphne declared. Fred pouted as, once again, someone stole his line.

*****

Velma picked up the orange crystalline ball, holding it up in the air. "So this is the two-star dragon ball," she whispered in awe. "It's beautiful."

Gohan smiled happily. "Yes, it is! And wait until you see them when they're all collected together. It's amazing."

Velma tucked the dragonball into her bag (courtesy of Capsule Corp.) and checked the Dragon Radar. "Speaking of which, we'd better head back to Capsule Corporation. It looks like the others have found the other dragon balls." Gohan nodded, lifting Velma, and took off into the air.

-----

"You know, Vegeta, you lucked out. I've been saving this for a special occasion." Bulma looked over her shoulder at her husband, who merely smirked at her.

"What are you babbling about now, woman?" He taunted.

"This, you pointy-haired vegetable." She retorted, walking to the closet. She opened the sliding door and knelt down, picking up a shoebox on the floor. She removed the lid and lifted the seven-star dragon ball from the box. "We don't have to go anywhere to find our Dragon ball!" She exclaimed, triumphantly.

Vegeta snorted. "Such a lazy woman. Let me guess: after all that work, you're exhausted. Here, let me help you up to the bedroom so you can lay down."

"Vegeta--!" Bulma shrieked as the Saiya-jin lifted her over his shoulder.

-----

"Mmmm-mm! This food is great!" Shaggy looked up for a second to compliment Chichi on her cooking before grabbing another plate of food.

"Haaaai!" Gokou exclaimed. "Didn't I tell you? My wife is the best cook ever!"

"She sure is!"

"Oh, you boys..." Chichi blushed at the compliments. "I'm glad you could stop for lunch, Gokou-san, but don't you think that you should take the four-star back to the others?"

Gokou looked up at his beloved, a trail of rice dribbling down his chin. "But Chichi~! Your food is sooooo good! And Shaggy was really hungry!" He exclaimed, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, well..." Chichi melted as Gokou cranked the cute-factor up to 11 out of 10. "I suppose I could cook seconds--but after that you need to go!"

"Hai!"

"Groovy!"

----

"Goten-chaaaaa~n..." Marron purred in the Son boy's ear as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"A-anou, Marron, we.." It was suddenly hard to concentrate. "We need to find the dragonball.."

"Aww, but Goten, we have time to _play_, don't we?" The pig-tailed blonde asked, kissing the Saiya-jin's ear. Goten looked back over his shoulder at her, his eyes wide.

"W-well, I.. uh.. Eh-hehe.."

"Gotcha!" Marron jumped into the air, landing on Goten's head.

"Itai!!" Goten yelped. Marron laughed, jumping down; she landed on one knee and stood, holding the five-star dragon ball. "You're such a tease..." He muttered, a small pout formed on his lips.

"I'll make a deal with you." Marron smiled. "If you can catch me, we'll spend the weekend together. Alone." She waggled her eyebrows, then kicked herself into the air, flying off.

"Hey..! Wait for me!"

-----

"Ohh, Miss 18! These clothes are so lovely!" Daphne held the purple sun-dress up to herself, admiring it in the department store's mirror.

"I think it would look great on you." Juuhachi-gou said with a smile. "Your boyfriend would love it."

"Oh, Miss 18! I told you, he's not--"

"I know, I know. But I'm sure he would like it."

Daphne looked at the dress, biting her lip. Maybe Fred _would_ like the dress.... "I wish I had some money.."

"Don't worry about it. Since you were the one to find the six-star, I'll buy the dress for you." Juuhachi-gou said. "It's an amazingly lucky coincidence that the six-star just happened to be in the parking lot of this mall."

-----

"Scooby-chan, you are such a fraidy-dog!" Bra exclaimed. Scooby Doo had caught his reflection in a broken amusement-park mirror and scared himself.

He whimpered from the safety of Bra's arms. "Rhis race ris scrary!"

Bra set Scooby down, petting him behind the ears. "It's just an abandoned circus. The dragon ball is somewhere in this fun house. We'll be out of here in no time."

Scooby stuck close to the girl as they ventured further into the abandoned fun house.

*****

The group gathered on the back patio of Capsule Corp., setting their dragon balls down on the ground in the center of the circle they had formed.

"Shaggy, Scooby, you might want to close your eyes." Gohan warned. "The dragon is very scary looking."

"D-d-dragon?! There's really a dragon?!" Shaggy nearly fainted.

"Rhat rasn't part rof the deal!" Scooby wailed.

"Come forth, Shenlon!!" Gokou called out; Shaggy and Scooby hugged each other and covered their eyes as the dragon balls began to glow.

Though it was only a little after noon, the sky darkened as the mighty dragon was summoned forth by Gokou. A thick mist seeped out of the glowing dragon balls; as it rose into the air, it took the shape of a massive dragon

_"Who summons Shenlon?"_ The dragon's voice was deep and as massive as the dragon itself; the mighty Shenlon's voice was both spoken and thought, filling the ears and the minds of the group which stood below him.

"Oiii! Shenlon! It's me!" Gokou waved frantically at the massive dragon. Shenlon's gaze turned towards Gokou.

_"Son Gokou. What is your wish?"_

"Well, see, Shenlon, I'd like to know if you could send our new friends--Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo--back to their world. That's my wish." There was a long pause as Gokou finished. Finally, Shenlon spoke.

_"That wish cannot be granted. Do you have another wish?"_

Shaggy cleared his throat. "Like, I wish that I had a giant buffet of food that only I could eat from!"

_".... It is done." _The dragon began to glow, and a massive buffet table appeared from thin air. Shaggy ran towards the food, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Ri rish for rone rof rose buffet rables, too!" Scooby Doo shouted.

_"................................ It is done."_ Shenlon granted Scooby's wish, and another buffet table appeared. Scooby ran towards it in slow motion as happy music played from nowhere.

"What silly things to wish for," Velma said quietly, shaking her head.

"What *I* wish is that I knew why Shaggy and Scooby have such huge appetites." Freddy muttered.

Shenlon, impatient to leave, took Fred to heart. _"Your final wish is granted. Shaggy and Scooby come from a planet destroyed long ago called Vegeta-sei. The boy is a Saiya-jin."_

Everybody's jaws dropped. "Shaggy?! A Saiya-jin?!" Marron exclaimed, baffled. "Okay, who let Shenlon dip into Shaggy's Mary Jane?!"

_"SILENCE!"_ Shenlon roared.

"EEK!@" Marron hid behind Goten until Shenlong disappeared and the dragon balls scattered.

Vegeta growled. "There's no way this... BAKA... could be a Saiya-jin." He looked towards Gokou, who was busy begging Shaggy and Scooby to share their meals. "Could they...?"

-------- 

What will become of our heroes?  
_Join us next time for _Episode 4:The Super (Hungry) Saiya-jin 


	4. The Super (Hungry) Saiya-jin

Scooby Dooby DBSZ : Episode 3 **Episode 4: The Super (Hungry) Saiya-jin**  
  
  
"Saiya-jin?! That pot-smoking coward? Impossible! I could kill him easily!" He roared, then pointed at Shaggy. "I'll kill you!"  
  
"Yikes! Run for it!" Shaggy jumped onto Scooby's back, and the two took off.  
  
"Come back, Scooby! Come back Shaggy!" Fred cried after them.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Ro ray!"  
  
Velma held up a box. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" She yelled at the two.  
  
Goten sniffed at the box that Velma held, then looked at the freckled red-head. "Do you have any Goten Snacks?" He asked.  
  
"Uhm," Velma blushed. "No, I don't. Sorry." She apologized, pushing up her glasses. Goten whimpered.  
  
Marron sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a treat. "Here you go, Goten!" She called. The boy ran up to her, excitedly. "Good boy." She cooed as she scratched him behind the ear. Goten gobbled up the snack and yipped happily.  
  
Scooby and Shaggy turned, warily reproaching the group. Shaggy hastily grabbed the box of Scooby Snacks and he and the great dane began to chow down.  
  
Gokou drooled a little as he approached them. "Ne," he said, licking his lips, "can I have one of those?"  
  
"NO!" Scooby and Shaggy shouted in unison.  
  
"Pleaaaaaaase?" Gokou pleaded. Shaggy hugged the box to himself defensively.  
  
"Like, we said no, man!"  
  
"Pretty pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?! I'm HUNGRY!!"  
  
"Like, man!" Everyone gasped as Shaggy began to glow an eerie yellow. His hair, and the whiskers on his chin began to turn golden and spike out in all directions. "These Scooby Snacks are OURS!"  
  
Marron stopped scratching Goten behind the ear and looked at the pot-head in amazement. "Impossible."  
  
"Ku-kuso..!" Vegeta exclaimed. "He can't be a Saiya-jin! Let alone a... SUPER Saiya-jin?!"  
  
Shaggy's eyes glowed and his demeanor changed, as if some unknown presence had taken control of his body. "Ah, but, like, I am a Saiyan, man." Shaggy said. "I had forgotten it all until now."  
  
"You see," Shaggy began his story, "I was born on the planet Vegeta, a warrior named Eatalotto."  
  
"Eatalotto? He was the son of Mustard and Relish; they were two of my father's finest soldiers." Vegeta stated in disbelief. "You couldn't be their son!"  
  
"Ah, but I am." Shaggy continued. "I was sent, with my faithful dog, to conquer a planet called 'Earth'--but something happened. When my space-ship landed, both my dog and I hit our heads and lost our memories. From then, we were no longer Saiyan and Saiyan dog; we were found, scared and alone, by some humans and became like them from that point on. The cowardice we felt when we first hit our heads however, has haunted us all our lives."  
  
"Reah." Scooby agreed, remembering with Shaggy.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Asked Fred, looking to Daphne and Velma. Daphne shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's no different than all those times we 'mysteriously' get lost or run out of gas." She said.  
  
"And no stranger than how we always wind up at haunted houses being spooked by guys in masks." Velma added.  
  
Bra looked down at her watch. "I think this 'show' has been longer than half an hour. Aren't the credits supposed to roll now or something?" She asked, tapping her foot.  
  
"I think we have to solve the 'mystery' of how to get them home first." Marron replied.  
  
"Can I have one of those Goten Snacks?" Gokou asked, still pouting over not getting any Scooby Snacks.  
  
"I am a Super Saiyan." Shaggy stated. "A SUPER HUNGRY SAIYAN!" With that, he finished the rest of the Scooby Snacks.  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ah, well. Let's go get something to eat, then!" Gokou suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten shouted in agreement.  
  
"After that, we can try to solve this mystery." Fred said.  
  
Daphne looked to Juuhachi-gou. "You're not really going to let your daughter drag this out into another episode, are you?" She asked.  
  
Juuhachi-gou shrugged.  
  
"Don't question my motives!" A booming voice said from behind them.  
  
"Marron-chan, put down the bullhorn." Juuhachi-gou ordered. The pigtailed girl lowered the bullhorn, sulking.  
  
Gokou clasped Shaggy on the shoulder. "Well, come on! Let's go eat!"  
  
------  
  
_Will this ever end?_   
_Join us next time for_ **Episode 5: Wrapping Up The Mystery **


	5. Wrapping Up The Mystery

Scooby Dooby DBSZ : Episode 5 ****Episode 5: Wrapping Up The Mystery  
  
  
After a hearty meal which put the local Chinese restaurant and its mascot Wanton Man out of business, everyone re-grouped in front of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Like, man. That was a great snack." Shaggy sighed contentedly. He was sitting on the ground, leaning back to back with Scooby Doo; both of them were patting their full stomachs, picking at their teeth with tooth picks.  
  
"Reah." Scooby agreed, letting out a large burp. "Rexcuse me!"  
  
"Well, with the problem of being hungry out of the way, it's time we got back to solving the mystery of how to get back home." Fred declared.  
  
"The most reasonable thing to do is to head back the way we came." Velma decided.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Daphne added.  
  
Bulma came around the corner, dusting her palms. "Well, your vehicle is refueled, and everything seems to be in working order." She informed the gang.  
  
"Too bad Velma didn't bring that map." Fred sighed. "We wouldn't be in this mess, then."  
  
Velma frowned. "I did bring the map! You didn't listen when I said to make a left turn at Albuquerque!" She protested, but nobody paid her any mind.  
  
"Like, I'm gonna miss this place." Shaggy said with a sigh. "It was, like, fun here. No mysteries, no monsters, no creepy guys in masks. No being lured into scary places with Scooby Snacks..." Both Shaggy and Scooby sighed. "Like, Scoob, we really need to get new friends when we get home." He whispered to his dog.  
  
"Reah. Rike chefs or romething." Scooby agreed.  
  
From around the corner Bulma had just appeared from, Vegeta stormed towards the group. "I have thought it over carefully," he hissed, "and I will not be up-staged by a craven coward such as yourself!" He pointed a gloved hand at Shaggy.  
  
"Like, ut-oh." Shaggy gulped.  
  
"Reah. Rut-roh." Scooby added.  
  
The gang froze, like deer caught in headlights, as up-beat, "groovy" music began to play from nowhere.  
  
"... Since Monday mornin' / I've been dreaming 'bout you / Seven days a week now / Seven days a week / You've even got me talkin' in my sleep!" The upbeat sixties tune proclaimed.  
  
Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby all screamed in unison then scattered, running away in all directions.  
  
Bulma tilted her head to the side. "Where is that music coming from?" She asked. Vegeta, now too confused to seek Shaggy's demise, merely shrugged.  
  
From around the building, Goten came, followed closely by Bra and Marron. On the young demi-Saiya-jin's shoulder, he carried a boombox, which played the same song that everyone had heard just moments earlier.   
  
Bulma wrinkled her nose. "It figures that would be coming from Kakarott's spawn." Vegeta snorted to his mate.  
  
"Freddy! Daphne! Velma! Come back! It was just Goten with his boombox!" Bulma called out, no no avail. She sighed, then looked over to Bra, Goten, and Marron. "You three." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "You scared them away, now you go find them!"   
  
All three saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" They exclaimed, then ran off to find the gang.  
  
"Scooby and Shaggy won't be so hard to find," Bulma mused, picking up the box of Scooby Snacks that Velma had dropped. "Scooby, Shaggy! I have a snack for you!" She called out, shaking the box. Immediately, the boy and his dog appeared.  
  
-----------  
  
After Fred, Daphne, and Velma returned, the gang said their farewells to Bulma and the others and got into the van.  
  
"Uhm, just to remind me--not like I forgot or anything," Fred said, looking over his shoulder towards the back-seat where Scooby and Shaggy sat, "but which way did we come from again?"  
  
Shaggy rolled his eyes. "Like, duh, Fred, we came from that way," he explained, pointing in the direction they'd arrived from. "Like, from over that big hill."  
  
"Oh, right. I knew that." Fred chuckled nervously. "Well, Miss Bulma, thank you for your hospitality!"  
  
"Think nothing of it." Bulma smiled. "I just wish the others were here to see you off."  
  
Velma and Daphne merely smiled and waved. Fred started the car and they pulled out of the driveway of Capsule Corp., heading back the way they had come.  
  
"Like, I don't want this to work." Shaggy complained. "I don't want to go back to solving spooky mysteries."  
  
"Re reither." Scooby pouted.  
  
Daphne giggled. "Don't worry. We won't be searching for ghosts and the like." Daphne turned towards the two, her blue eyes twinkling as she grabbed a fistful of her own hair and gave it a sharp tug upward.  
  
"What?!" Scooby and Shaggy exclaimed in unison. The hair, which upon closer inspection was actually a wig, pulled away, and the girl shook out her blonde hair.  
  
"Like, it's Marron!"  
  
Velma turned to look at the boy and his dog, tipping her glasses to wink at them. She then took the glasses off, and mimicked Marron's motions, removing her wig.  
  
"Rand Bra, too!"  
  
Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other, then to the two girls. "Like, that must mean..." Shaggy started, then reached forward, yanking at Fred's blonde hair. It came loose, easily, as Goten's wild ebony hair sprang out from underneath.  
  
"We like exploring." Marron explained.  
  
"And we love to eat." Goten chimed in.  
  
Shaggy and Scooby smiled to each other. "Like, this is going to be great! No more mysteries, no more spooky houses! Just food, music, and the road! But, like, what happened to Freddy and the girls?"  
  
----------------  
  
Elsewhere, a blonde man and two redheads--one very stuck-up and beautiful and the other rather nerdy, wearing glasses and an orange turtle neck-- ran for their lives, screaming, as a giant dinosaur chased them away from Capsule Corp. and into the sunset.  
  
-----------------  
  
Bra grinned wickedly. "Freddy and the girls? Oh, they're doing just fine..." She said sweetly.  
  
Shaggy had a feeling that that wasn't entirely the truth, but he shrugged. As long as it meant that they wouldn't be going places that scared him and Scooby out of their minds, the two didn't care.  
  
"Well, gang," Marron smiled, "where to now?"  
  
"Let's get something to eat!" Scooby, Goten, and Shaggy exclaimed in unison, causing Bra and Marron to laugh.  
  
"Okay. Let's go!"  
  
  
_The End_ .............. ?  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
**A note from Marron: **The song which plays from Goten's boombox actually appears in an episode of "Scooby Doo: Where Are You!" o.O; The song is copyright to... whoever wrote it. It was originally released in "Scooby Doo: Where Are You!" Episode #22, September 26, 1970. I know this not because I'm a freak, but because I looked it up. So. You've learned another useless tidbit!


End file.
